Remember me?
by JackInPaint
Summary: Every moment he had with her, he cherish it. Till the day where they will meet again a year later, will she still remember him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Remember me.

**Summary : **Every moment he had with her, he cherish it. Till the day where they will meet again a year later, will she still remember him?

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_This story is about Hinata suffering from Dementia, a sickness which you'll lose your memory as time pass. People who're suffering from Dementia might forget about their friends, family, lovers and even themselves. If you've someone who suffered from this particular disease, cherish every precious moment you have with him/her. _

_Hope you guys would like this story, do review about this! This is just a short story and of course,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Hinata exited the doctor's room and stood still. She looked towards the ceiling with her eyes filled with tears. The sickness she had gotten wouldn't cost her life but it was something that she would rather die. She would rather die than having her memory, slowly fading away. Sooner or later, she might forget all her friends, her family and to the worst, she might even forget who she actually was.

People walked passed her and bumped into her. She couldn't care less. Her mind was filled with thoughts that weren't about her, it was about her family. What would happen to Hanabi and Neji? How is she going to tell her father? What if one day, she forgets every one of them?

_Clang! _ The piercing sound of metal plates falling woke her up from her thoughts. She looked at the doctor standing in front of her with all his stuff all over the floor.

" I'm sorry. " She apologized and bent down, picking up all the needles, pills and documents.

" Are you okay miss? " He asked as he looked at her pale face.

" I'm fine. " She smiled a little and stood back up, giving him back all the documents.

She stayed in the cafeteria for a long time. Hours had gone and all she did was staring at her cup of coffee. She felt like a burden towards her family. If that day, where she's going to have all her memory gone, what would she do and where would she go? She thought and sighed.

She walked out of the hospital and towards the car park. Once she stepped into the place filled with hundreds of cars, she stopped. Her eyes widened and looked around frantically. Where is her car? She asked herself continuously while looking for it.

And, she stopped. She kneeled down on the floor and clutched her head with her hand. _Remember it up, remember it up! _She told herself continuously. Where did she exactly park her car? Did she even drive it out?

" excuse me, " A pair of arms placed around her shoulders.

She felt that her shoulders were lightened though the hands were adding on a little weight on it. She lifted her head and looked at that person. It was the doctor she met earlier on. More of her tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't help but to hug him. At this moment, she needed a shoulder.

" Are you okay? " He asked the same exact question he asked her earlier on.

Hinata continued crying. Why, among everyone, why must she be the one suffering from this incurable sickness? She pulled away and wiped away her tears. She pulled out a piece of tissue from her bag and wiped her face dry. She needs to be strong.

" I'm fine. " She replied.

" If you're sick, see a doctor. " He said and helped her up. " even if that sickness is taking your life away, there will be a cure for it. " He smiled a little, hoping that his words would have helped her.

" I'm not sick. " She murmured and took a few steps back. " I'm totally fine. "

" Are you sure? You seem pale. "

" I'm fine, " Hinata turned herself around and looked at the place that made her head hurt so much.

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fist, forcing herself to remember where her car was. She must remember, she must remember. She opened her eyes and looked at those cars. Red, grey, Blue, White and Black. None of them were her car.

" Miss, " He looked at her and asked again " are you sure that you are f- "

" I've Dementia! " She cried out towards him. " i might forget everyone including myself! " she shouted as her tear started falling again.

.

.

Hinata pasted all the post-it notes around the house, including her favourite laptop, mug, drawer and her clothes. Most importantly, those picture frames that were standing on her table. She smiled and brought one of them up. It was she and her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

She never forgets how the two of them met. In a hospital and she cried so much on that particular day. It's been 8 months since both of them have known each other. Sasuke didn't leave her side even though he knew that it would be troublesome to have someone who suffered from Dementia around you. He stayed by her side all the time, helping her up and regaining all her memory, bit by bit.

" Hinata, you seem to be fine, " Her boyfriend smirked and looked at her " your sickness isn't acting up, that's good. "

" I'm always fine! " Hinata cheered and hugged him.

" Here, " He passed her a letter.

" What's this? " Hinata smiled and opened it up.

_Hinata,_

_8 months had already gone ever since the very first time I met you. Even though 8 months seems to pass by so quickly, it isn't a very long time actually. I want you to remember me forever and I want, to stay by your side. The question is simple, will you marry me? _

Hinata looked up to her boyfriend and blushed. She was at a loss of words. Her heart was racing and her palm her sweating. She was, too happy to say anything.

" I want to be with you, I want to marry you. " He stopped and looked at her. " I want you to be my wife. " He finished and kissed her forehead. " Hinata, will you marry me? "

" What's with the sudden proposal? " Hinata giggled a little and looked at the ring that was in front of her.

" I'm afraid, I'm really afraid that you might forget about me. " He pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled a little. " Hinata, let's get married. "

Hinata watched him putting on the ring for her. She didn't even agree to him yet! She giggled a little and smiled to herself. She knew that she was going to agree to him no matter what. She was waiting for this day.

" i didn't know that even an Uchiha have something that they are afraid of. " Hinata giggled a little and hugged him tightly, " Okay, let's get married. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Remember me.

**Summary : **Every moment he had with her, he cherish it. Till the day where they will meet again a year later, will she still remember him?

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_This story is about Hinata suffering from Dementia, a sickness which you'll lose your memory as time pass. People who're suffering from Dementia might forget about their friends, family, lovers and even themselves. If you've someone who suffered from this particular disease, cherish every precious moment you have with him/her. _

_Hope you guys would like this story, do review about this! This is just a short story and of course,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Sasuke held onto Hinata's hand and leaded her to the church. They stood in front of the priest, in their casual wear. No gowns, no tux, no ring, no flowers. No audience, no bridesmaid and no best man. Just him and her, along with the Priest.

" Start it now, " Sasuke said towards the priest and held onto Hinata's hand tightly.

" Hinata Hyuuga, do you willing to ta – "

" I do! " Hinata shouted and jumped a little.

The priest let out a small laugh and looked at Sasuke " Sasuke Uchiha, do you willing to take Hinata Hyuuga as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you two part? "

" I do, " He said and turned to look at his wife. " Even though we are in our casual wear, no rings or flower, this wedding will still be the most memorable thing to me. " He finished and kissed her on her lips. " I love you, Hinata. "

" I love you too, Sasuke. " She giggled a little.

" Let's go, " He pulled her hand and ran out of the church.

" where are we going? "

" Hinata, let's travel together. "

Hinata smiled and looked at the letters that he had given her every day. A total of 168 letters. Every letter was set to remind her that someone called Sasuke Uchiha existed in her life in the day, when she had forgotten about him.

" Another letter for you, " He patted her head and sat beside her.

Hinata smiled happily and grabbed the letter from him. She opened it up and started reading the 169th letter that he had given her.

_Hinata, _

_Today is the 169th day since the day we got married. It's our 169th Daysary. Letting you know for the 169th time that I love you. _

_Sasuke._

Hinata closed the letter and smiled. " Thank you. " She kissed him in the cheek.

" hinata, " He held in hand up and looked at her. " if one day, we are separated, remember that this ring, will remind you of us. "

" If we are separated? " Hinata smiled and thought for a while, " let's make a deal! If we are separated, let's meet at the Papillion Garden back in Paris! I love that place. " She cheered.

" Deal, this timing, at the Papillion Garden in Paris. " He smirked and kissed her hand.

" If we are separated, one year later, at the Papillion Garden. " Hinata smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

" One year? "

" Yes, one year. " Hinata smiled.

" Why must it be a year? " He asked.

" it's just a year! It pass very quickly! " Hinata sat up and laughed a little.

" without you, time pass slower than I ever thought. " He sighed.

" this is our deal Uchiha! " Hinata held her pinky out. " Deal? "

" No Deal. " he looked away and kept his hands in his pockets.

" Sasuke Uchiha, " Hinata called his full name and looked at him " please? "

" Fine, deal. " He sighed and Pinky promised with her.

She knew that her sickness would act up anytime. Maybe tomorrow, today, next week or next month. It can even be in a year, in ten years or in a hundred years. Nobody knows when.

Hinata pushed away his arms gently, preventing him from waking up. She stepped out of the bed and made a beeline for the toilet, bringing along her mobile phone along. She sat on the toilet seat and dialled for her doctor.

She knew that her sickness is incurable. And she knew that she shouldn't be so selfish to have Sasuke taking care of her for the rest of his life despite that one day, she might forget him and treat him like some stranger. She couldn't bear to live him, but she had got no choice.

" Dr Haruno? " Hinata whispered.

" Ah yes, Hyuuga-san. " The doctor replied politely.

" The report that I've called Dr Yamanaka to transfer it to you, have you receive it? "

" Yes, I've received it and already have it check. " She said and continued " your sickness doesn't seem to be taking a good turn. Instead, it might take a drastic turn for the worst. " She sighed through the phone.

Hinata wasn't shocked when she heard the news. She smiled and looked towards the ceiling of the toilet. " Thank you, Dr Haruno. " With that, she ended the call.

She exited the toilet and went back to their bed. She laid herself comfortably and closed her eyes. _Instead, it might take a drastic turn for the worst. _The words that Dr Haruno had said never stop running though her mind. She turned and faced her husband who is currently still sleeping soundly. She felt her tear were rising. No doubt that she was sad.

_I shouldn't be so selfish. _She said in her heart and kissed her husband's forehead before sitting up and stepping out of the bed. She should be leaving him.

Sasuke woke up and looked around for his wife. She wasn't around. The hotel room was small and she's obviously not in the bathroom with the door opened. Her habit when she goes to the toilet is to have the door closed and lock. He looked around for his mobile phone and dialled for her number. He waited for her to pick up his call but it ended up in a busy line.

_Where would she go? _He pondered. He walked towards the closet and opened it up, grabbing a towel and at the same time, a CD caught his eye. A note, _Sasuke Uchiha, _was written on it.

He looked at the CD and weird thoughts were running through his mind. He tried his best to shake it off but it wouldn't. The possibility of his wife leaving is high. Once his laptop was loaded, he insert the CD in and waited for it to load.

" Hello! " The screen appeared with Hinata waving.

" By the time you're seeing this, " She smiled and laughed " I'm not dead! " She laughed again " I'll not be by your side. "

" Actually, my sickness did not even recover. Instead, Dr Haruno had already told me that it might take a drastic change for the worst. " She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. " it m-means that I might f-forget everyone soon. " She sobbed a little and wiped away her tears.

" I shouldn't be such a selfish person. If I continue to stay with you, you will be taking care of me for the rest of your life even though I might forget you one day. " Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke watched that beautiful idiotic woman talking from his laptop and he felt a sudden rush of anger. Why did she leave him so sudden? They are a couple and they should face problems together.

" Sasuke Uchiha, " Hinata smiled while having her tears streaming down her cheeks. " forget about the one that would forget about you, find someone better and take really good care of yourself. Bye, " She sobbed and ended the video.

Sasuke leaned back and sighed. What's wrong with this lady of his?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Remember me.

**Summary : **Every moment he had with her, he cherish it. Till the day where they will meet again a year later, will she still remember him?

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_This story is about Hinata suffering from Dementia, a sickness which you'll lose your memory as time pass. People who're suffering from Dementia might forget about their friends, family, lovers and even themselves. If you've someone who suffered from this particular disease, cherish every precious moment you have with him/her. _

_Anyway, this would be the last chapter of this very short story. I hope you guys enjoy it! I apologize for the long updated as i've been very busy with my school work and stuff. of course,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he pulled out his notebook from the small bag of his.

_Day 365;_

_Another day just passed and where are you? Today is the 365th day since we were separated from each other. I've been to the places that you claimed you wanted to go but, where are you now?_

He finished with a question mark and sighed to himself again. Where is she now? She had promised to meet him here, at the Papillion Garden a year later. He looked at his watch and looked around impatiently. Will she come? He thought to himself and sighed. It's been 3 hours and she was till nowhere to be seen.

He sighed again and stood up, walking towards the place where their wedding was held at. Once he entered the church, he smiled to himself. This place was once filled with both of their happiness. The fact that even though it was just a super simple wedding, no gown, no ring and no flowers, their happiness was still there.

He took a seat at the front row and looked at the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. He never believes in this sort of stuff. And yet, for the sake of his wife, he brought both of his palms together, closed his eyes and prayed. For the sake of his wife, he had decided to go beyond his own beliefs and prayed.

Once he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at the crucifixion again. When will he be able to meet her again?

" Sir, are you here to pray? "

His mind went blank for a moment. It was her voice. He knew it, it was hers. He turned around slowly and looked at the person who had spoken just now. His eyes widened a little as he could felt that he was close to tears. It's strange to see that an Uchiha would be crying but when it comes to love, everything is possible.

She smiled innocently like how she use to when they were together. She didn't change. No, she lost weight. She was much thinner than before. Where was she for the past 365 days?

" yes, " He replied as he watched her smiling towards the crucifixion of Jesus.

" I love this place a lot, " she smiled and turned to face him " what did you pray for? " She giggled a little.

" I hope to see the one I love again. " He smiled to himself.

At this moment, he knew that she had totally forgotten about him. There's no point telling her how much he misses her or how much he loves her. At this moment, he knew that his prayers were heard. He was able to see her again. To see the one he loves so deeply.

" your wife? " She smiled and sat beside him, " where is she? "

" she had gone to travel, " He smiled. " she had gone to travel without even telling me. "

" oh, that's a very bad wife. " She joked a little and giggled. " this place, " she stood up and twirled a few times " it never fails to gives me a very, warm feeling. It feels like, I've been here before. "

Sasuke nodded his head and looked at his wife. He stood up and smiled towards her " let me tell you a story, "

" once, " He laughed a little as he felt like he was reading a bedtime story to some kid " a doctor met a beautiful patient. But the patient had a sickness. " He looked at her and smiled " they become together somehow and both of them love each other very much, very deeply. "

" did that patient died in the end? " She asked and waited for him to go on.

" no, she was happy. The patient left the doctor because she was afraid that her sickness would be a burden for him. "

" If I'm the patient, I would be doing that too. " Hinata smiled sadly.

" but they reunited in a place where they had their wedding together. Though the patient had already forgotten about him, he knew that deep in his own heart, she was still his everything. " Sasuke finished and looked at her.

" that's a very touching story sir, " She smiled. " I hope I'm the patient, " She giggled a little. " at least, I'm able to meet someone so faithful despite the fact that he had already be forgotten by her. " She smiled and looked at him.

" you will meet someone like him one day, " He smiled to himself.

" What's your name sir? "

" Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours? "

" I'm Hinata Hyuuga. " She smiled. " it's my pleasure to meet you. "

Sasuke looked at his wife and smirked to himself. Everything is going to start again. At this minute, at the point and at this very moment, he knew that something new had started.


End file.
